Brillo de luna
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO Y desde el espejo el solía contemplarla, esperar por la noche a que ella le besase, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que nada podía ser perfecto. KougAya.


_**Brillo de Luna**_

**.****  
**

**...Tu amor es mágico, así es como me siento...**

**...Pero no tengo palabras para explicarlo...**

**...Me abandonó la elegancia para expresar esta pasión...**

**...Pero me quedo sin habla, sin habla...**

**...Así es como me haces sentir...**

**.  
**

-Acaba de sonar el teléfono, pero no me quiero levantar, quiero quedarme así, como estoy sobre mi cama. Mirándome en aquel espejo que se encuentra frente mío-

La luz de la luna reflejaba una figura joven cubierta por unas cuantas sábanas blancas, sus orbes azul-cielo miraban con cierta melancolía aquel objeto dorado que estaba cerca de él; sin intenciones de querer moverse, pareció sacar una pierna del colchón, pero volvió a olvidar el por que quería hacerlo, y al final no hizo nada, quedándose dentro de la cama otra vez, por unos diez minutos más.

Expresó inseguridad, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no lograba sacar de su cabeza a aquella chica de cabellos anaranjados y orbes esmeralda, que había conocido hace varios días. Y es que parecía imposible olvidarle, pues su sola presencia había enredado el prospecto de cosas que tenía planeadas, quizás su tono de voz o el color de su piel.

O quizás el simple hecho de haberle tomado la mano sin buscar aquello.

-¿Qué pasa por mi cabeza, que no logro borrar tu nombre?- se levantó. Acarició sus cabellos largos de color azabache, y les ató en una coleta.

Se acercó a aquel objeto dorado, un espejo bastante alto que dejaba que su figura varonil y atlética se reflejara completamente.

Frotó su rostro con la yema de su dedo índice, buscando, recordando, aquella noche en que le conoció.

Ese día que se mudo a aquel solitario departamento.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

-Habitación número 13- exclamó él, buscando que la señorita del mesón le atendiese y dejase de contestar llamadas innecesarias.

-Segundo piso-

-Muchas gracias-

Dejó su maleta en el recibidor de la puerta del departamento, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, al entrar la luz del sol le dio directo en las pupilas, obligándole a cerrarlos en un acto reflejo por que no le cegara aquel color.

La sala estaba cubierta por un papel tapiz vino, y algunos muebles hacían compañía a la sencilla estructura, si tuviese más ventanas seguro podría mirar algún amanecer, pero no todo era perfecto, y debería de conformarse con la que daba al patio o a la calle.

-Parece que es un buen lugar- exclamó.

Colocó su maleta en la cama de una de las habitaciones cercanas, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir por unas horas. Necesitaba descansar para comenzar sus estudios en la facultad de fotografía.

-Que blanda es esta camita- dijo feliz el chico, apretándola con sus dedos morenos.

En ese momento en que Kouga estaba dejándose llevar por el sueño que sentía, un ruido en la cocina, provocó que automáticamente se despertara; sus ojos azules buscaban al responsable de esos extraños sonidos.

-¿Qué cosa?, supuestamente, este departamento es nuevo- exclamó el chico de cabellos azabaches al tiempo en que se dirija a la cocina.

Sus manos giraron la manilla de aquella blanca puerta, sus orbes azulinos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que dentro de la cocina se encontraba una chica de cabellos colorines.

-Disculpa- exclamó kouga

-¿Eh?- exclamó la pelirroja.

La chica pelirroja giro su rostro, sus orbes esmeraldas quedaron mirando fijo a ese chico que le acababa de interrumpir, estaba asustada, y mucho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte quien eres?- respondió Kouga lo más amable que pudo

-Etoo..Yo… no es lo que crees, yo sólo estaba- la chica de ojos verdes se puso más nerviosa, claramente las palabras no querían fluir de su garganta.

-Me llamo Kouga- exclamó el, al tiempo que le daba la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes, Kouga se sentía muy extraño. ¿Qué había hecho mal, para que se pusiera de esa forma?

Se acercó. Levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja y secó las lágrimas que se encontraban en su pálido rostro.

-No pasa nada-

-Yo, lo siento, no quería hacer eso- respondió esta

- ¿Puedes…decirme tu nombre?- pidió Kouga

-Ayame- respondió esta

-Ayame, mucho gusto soy Kouga-

-¡Encantada de conocerte Kouga!- exclamó esta al tiempo en que una sonrisa adornaba sus finos y rosados labios.

-¿Qué hacías en la cocina?, se suponía que este departamento estaba desocupado-

-A eso, nada importante, buscaba algo que perdí, es todo-

-¿Algo que perdiste?-

-Si, estoy buscando esto- extendió una fotografía que traía en sus manos.

Era el retrato de una mujer bastante atractiva, portando un amuleto de tonos violeta.

Un zafiro

-¡Que hermosa foto!- exclamó el chico de cabellos azabaches

-¿Verdad qué si?, debo encontrar ese collar. Hace unos meses vivía en este departamento y después de que me mude me di cuenta que se me había perdido, así que pensé que probablemente había quedado acá.

-Entiendo, si lo encuentro te lo daré, pero…necesito que me hagas un favor- exclamó kouga

-¿Que cosa?-

-Si lo buscas no hagas mucho ruido, necesito dormir-

-Entiendo no te preocupes, vendré mañana temprano a buscarle-

-Esta bien, entonces nos veremos mañana

-Hasta mañana…Kouga-

_**Fin del flash back

* * *

.  
**_

**...Aunque estoy contigo estoy lejos y nada es de verdad...**

**...Cuando estoy contigo no encuentro las palabras, no sé qué decir...**

**...Mi cabeza gira como una calesita, así que rezo en silencio...**

**...Indefenso y desesperado, así es como me siento por dentro...**

**.  
**

-No aguanto más, necesito verla- exclamó el chico de cabellos azabaches.

Kouga tomó una chaqueta de tonos azules y bajo al piso de la recepción, necesitaba saber más acerca de aquella chica tan linda. ¿Y qué mejor que preguntarle a la dueña del departamento sobre aquella antigua residente?

El chico de orbes azulinos bajó las escaleras rápidamente, hasta quedar en frente de la recepcionista.

-Buenos noches, sé que es tarde pero necesito hacerle una pregunta-

-Dígame-

-Hace unos meses, vivía aquí una chica en el apartamento número 13; ¿podría decirme a donde se ha mudado, si no es mucha molestia?-

-¿Número 13?- exclamó algo atónita la recepcionista

-Si- exclamó este

-Lo siento mucho, pero…nadie ha vivido en ese apartamento, desde hace ya varios años-

-¿Qué…dijo?-

-Probablemente se equivocó del número de apartamento joven-

-Si, quizás tenga razón-

Subió las escaleras regreso a su habitación, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, los orbes del chico de cabellos azabaches miraron aquella pantalla celeste. Tenía una llamada perdida.

"Hakkaku", mostraba aquel aparatito metálico de tonos escarlata

-¿Qué querrá ha estas horas?- se preguntó, apretó los dígitos de aquella maquinita y espero hasta que se escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-¿Kouga?...¡Eres tú!- exclamó del otro lado Hakkaku

-Si soy yo; ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?-

-Es que estábamos preocupados por ti, no has venido a la facultad en varios días y creímos que te había pasado algo.

- No… no me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes mañana iré a la facultad-

-¡Qué bien, por que nos han asignado un trabajo!-

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-¿Has escuchado sobre una leyenda llamada Brillo de luna?- exclamó este

-No, pero…puedes explicármelo mañana, tengo sueño-

-Ahh, vamos Kouga, déjame contártela, di que si- pidió su amigo

-Está bien, pero habla rápido-

-Hace muchos años…-

-Olvídalo, dímelo mañana- exclamó este

-No, me apresuro, espera…-

-Adiós- entonces el chico de cabellos azabaches cortó la comunicación, dejando a su amigo hablando sólo del otro lado del teléfono.

Kouga entró a su departamento, y cual sería su sorpresa que encontrarse con aquella pelirroja, otra vez registrando entre sus cosas.

-¡¡AYAME!!!- exclamó este muy feliz,

-¡Ahhh!; ¡¡Kouga no me asustes así!, casi me da un infarto-respondió esta

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Te lo dije hace unos días, busco el collar-

-ah,. Esto…eh; ¿Estas ocupada esta noche Ayame?- preguntó un tanto tímido.

-Eh, esta noche; nop; ¿por qué?-

-Estaba pensando si querías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo-

-¿Una vuelta?; ¿contigo?; ¡me encantaría Kouga!-

-Bien; ¡entonces vámonos al centro!-

-¡Sí! será una c-i-t-a!- respondió muy picará esta.

Así ambos chicos salieron de aquel departamento de tonos ocres, Kouga le informo a la recepcionista que iba a llegar tarde, para que no dejara la puerta del edificio con candado y pudieran volver.

Al lado de la puerta se encontraba un espejo de figuras escarlata, el rostro del moreno se reflejó en aquel instrumento de cristal.

Sin embargo aquel transparente objeto no reflejo la figura de Ayame.

.

**...Cuando estoy contigo, estoy en la luz donde no pueden encontrarme...**

**...Es como si me hallase en el lugar llamado Terreno Sagrado...**

**...Sin habla, sin habla, así es como me haces sentir...**

**.  
**

-¡¡Jajaaja!!- ¡qué divertido!- exclamaba la chica de cabellos de fuego

-¿Te gusta?, si quieres podemos venir más seguido Ayame-

-¿En serio?; ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces Kouga!, ¡hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien!- respondió esta

-Ahora; ¿A dónde quieres subir?- preguntó el chico de cabellos azabaches

-¡Ahí!. Mira- la chica señalo con su dedo índice a una gran ruleta, una rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Estas segura?, no crees que es algo…bueno; ¿intimo?-

-¡Por eso!; ¡Tontito!- ven vamos- entonces la chica de ojos verdes le jaló del brazo y en menos de un segundo ambos se encontraban sentados en aquel juego de brillantes lucecitas.

-¡Mira Kouga!; ¡todo se ve muy pequeño desde aquí!-

No le respondió, se encontraba embelezado mirándola, observaba la comisura de sus finos labios, lo brillante que era sus cabellos, lo delicada que parecía.

-¿Kouga?, oye te estoy hablando-

-Ah; ¿perdón que me decías?-

-Mmm; ¿seguro que no estas viendo a nadie, desde aquí arriba?- preguntó juguetona esta

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-

-¡¡Jajaaja!!; ¡Que transparente eres!!-

-Hn-

Entonces la rueda comenzó a dar la vuelta de regreso, una mala posición por parte de Ayame, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo en los brazos del moreno.

-Ahh, esto- los orbes esmeraldas quedaron mirando fijo aquellas gemas azul-cielo, provocando que un sonrojo involuntario naciera en las mejillas de Ayame.

-Ayame…yo- el chico de orbes azules comenzaba a dejarse llevar por aquella situación tan repentina, comenzó a acortar la distancia de sus labios. Quería probar los finos y rosados labios de ella, sentirse más cerca de ella.

-Kouga- exclamaba Ayame al tiempo en que dejaba que sus pupilas se cerrarán.

Entonces los labios de ambos se juntaron, dejándose llevar por ese sabor maravilloso que habían estado esperando. Aquel que sería su primer bezo.

Kouga jugaba con la lengua de Ayame, y esta le besaba cada vez más profundo.

Sus rostros comenzaban a sonrojarse, y les empezó a faltar el aire en los pulmones, si no fuera por eso, no se habrían separado.

-Ayame- comenzó a hablar el chico de cabellos azabaches

Ella bajó su rostro, hasta quedar mirando el frío suelo de aquel juego metálico.

-Tú me gustas mucho, Ayame-

Esas palabras provocaron un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Tú también me gustas mucho…pero…no podemos estar juntos, es imposible- entonces unas lagrimas cristalinas brotaron de los orbes esmeraldas de ella.

-¿Por qué Ayame?; ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?-

-No puedo decírtelo, perdóname, desde un comienzo supe que esto estaba mal-

-Ayame; ¡dime que pasa!-

-Lo siento-

Hace bastante tiempo que la rueda había parado, ella salió corriendo a través de la puerta de metal apenas haberse abierto, para no verla en varios días más, y si corría con suerte quizás pudiese ubicarla por alguno de los que habían jugado aquella noche.

* * *

**-Dos días después-**

-Kouga. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó uno de sus amigos

-No, no me siento bien Hakkaku; ¡no lo entiendo!, todo es tan confuso-

-No te preocupes de seguro, sólo tiene miedo-

-Tal vez sea eso-

En eso un joven de cabellos rojizo largos entro a la aula del curso de fotografía.

-Muy bien; hoy les tocará ir al museo de historia rusa-

-Señor –

-Dígame señorita Kagura-

-¿Será actividad grupal o individual?-

-Individual, bien, ahora les entregaré unos papeles y unas fotos, cada uno será asignado a un área distinta del museo-

Una chica alta, de cabellos castaños comenzó a entregar cajas, cada una con el nombre de un alumno. Dentro vendría la tarea correspondiente a cada uno.

-Aquí tienes- exclamó esta, entregándole la caja a Kouga

-Gracias- exclamó este sin mucho interés.

El chico de cabellos azabaches abrió la caja, quería ver el contenido de dicho paquete. Para aunque sea por un día quitarse a Ayame de su mente.

Los orbes azul-cielo miraron dentro de dicha caja, y extendió unas cuantas fotografías y un escrito de dentro de ella sobre su escritorio.

Ahí, en pequeñas letras escarlata se encontraba un pequeño texto titulado "Brillo de luna", acompañado de una fotografía de una estatua de cera, idéntica a Ayame.

-¿Qué…es esto?-

Tomó aquel escrito y comenzó a leer, un dolor agudo oprimió su pecho y a su lastimado corazón.

_Brillo de luna_

-"_No me preguntes porque, por que quiero llorar-_

_-No me preguntes que pasa, por que nada es de verdad-_

_-Ayúdame a encontrarme a mi misma, por que ya no tengo ganas de luchar-_

_-Ayúdame a parar esta agonía, por que no me quiero enamorar-"_

-Esta chica…es igual a Ayame- exclamó, antes de continuar leyendo

_-"He perdido aquel collar de zafiros, no se donde pueda estar-_

_-Estoy buscando como un niño, a alguien que me quiera ayudar-_

_-No me preguntes que es lo que pasa, por que no puedo corresponderte-_

_-No me preguntes por que no puedo amarte, no quiero que me malinterpretes-_

-Ayame-

_-No quiero lastimarte, por que mi reflejo no existe ahora-_

_-No me digas que me amas, por que el estar juntos te devastará-_

_-Yo contenta me quedo con tu risa-_

_-Y por mi parte no me queda más que esperar-_

-¿Por qué?… ¿Qué tratan de decirme?-

_-He perdido el collar de zafiros, no puedo cruzar al otro lado-_

_-No puedo enamorarme de alguien, no se me permite estar a su lado-_

_-No me preguntes por que no puedo, sólo déjame decirte; ¡te quiero!-_

_-No me mires con tus ojos azules, que quiero poder besarte-_

_-No me digas que me amas, por que no podemos estar juntos-_

-¡Esto es un complot!, ¡no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!.-

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, somos algo completamente distintos-_

_-Tú quieres amarme, yo quiero enamorarme-_

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, debo cruzar al más allá-_

_-Pero he perdido el collar de zafiros, no sé como regresar-_

-¡Kouga!- llamó Hakkaku, zamarreándole de un lado para el otro.

No contestó, de un momento a otro sus ojos azules comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, quería llorar, lo sabía. No importaba cuanto tiempo dejará de ver a la pelirroja, no podía olvidarse de ella.

_-No quiero lastimarte, pero no se me permite amar-_

_-No quiero que derrames tus lágrimas, por algo que sé que esta mal-_

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, somos algo completamente distintos-_

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, humano tú eres y así dios lo quiso-_

_-No me preguntes por que-_

_-Por que los fantasmas no saben amar-_

Brillo de luna, leyenda rusa.

La chica de cabellos de fuego. 22 de Enero de 1988

-Ya basta…basta- no resistió y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre aquel escrito en tinta verde.

-¿Kouga?- llamó Hakkaku

-Basta…Ayame-

Tomó sus cosas, guardó aquel escrito en su bolsillo y salió rápidamente por la puerta de aquella aula.

Dejando sobre la mesa aquella fotografía de la estatua de cera.

.

**...Aunque estoy contigo no encuentro palabras y nada es de verdad...**

**...Iré a cualquier sitio y haré cualquier cosa sólo por tu rostro tocar... **

**...No hay montaña tan alta que no pueda escalar...**

**...Tu gracia me hace humilde...**

**...Sin habla, sin habla, así es como me haces sentir...**

**.  
**

-¡Ayame!- llamó, mientras corría a lo que le daban sus piernas, recorriendo aquel parque de diversiones, en donde habían pasado juntos anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso?- preguntó asustado, por que la chica no estaba ahí anteriormente.

-Es una larga historia, pero…- ella no pudo continuar hablando, sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron en aquello que las manos de Kouga sostenían, un collar de zafiros púrpura.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó esta

- Esto…es lo que necesitas para estar tranquila; ¿verdad Ayame?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Kouga?…yo…no recuerdo haberte dicho nada-

-Yo…quería hacerte una pregunta-

-Habla, de todas formas ya sabes la verdad-

-¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó Kouga acercándose cada vez más a Ayame

-Yo…¡si;¡te quiero mucho!, pero ya te lo dije, no podemos estar juntos, es un amor imposible-

-Y si te dijera…que hay un camino, que no es tan imposible de lo que crees-

-¿Eh?- entonces los orbes de Ayame se abrieron de par en par.

_Sería un sacrifico demasiado grande_

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Kouga-

-Ayame-

Bajó su vista, al lado de él se encontraba un río. Sus orbes se posaron sobre sus cristalinas aguas, reflejando su rostro, pero Ayame no estaba al lado de él.

-Quisiera que te reflejaras en este río Ayame-

-Kouga, no importa lo que hagas, no me reflejaré en él-

-¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?; ¿por qué no te dejas querer?

-Kouga…los fantasmas no saben amar-

-Eso no es cierto, si sabes, lo estas sintiendo ahora Ayame, lo sientes tanto como yo-

-Yo…yo-

-Ayame quiero estar contigo, y no me detendré-

-Kouga; ¿estarías dispuesto?-

-Totalmente-

Se acercó, colocó sus manos en el rostro de él, sintiendo su calor, el latir de su pecho, el último que provendría de ese corazón.

-Ya no hay razón para seguir hablando, dame el collar- exclamó esta

Le entregó el collar a Ayame, ella lo puso sobre su cuello y besando la comisura de su boca, pareció como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera de los pies a la cabeza.

Y el brillo de la luna le adornó, cuando su amor se fundió juntó a su cuerpo en el lado oscuro de la noche.

.

**...Aunque estoy contigo no encuentro palabras y nada es de verdad...**

**...Sin habla...**

**...Tu amor es mágico, así es como me siento...**

**...Pero en tu presencia no encuentro palabras...**

**...Pero he encontrado la manera de enseñarte a amar...**

**.  
**

_-Noticias de último minuto- informe especial_

-¡Hakkaku!, súbele el volumen a las noticias- gritó Jinta

-Está bien-

Aviso de último minuto, 22.30 pm, parque que diversiones de la ciudad de Tokio

-Eso esta cerca-

-¿Qué sucede?- ¿Hakkaku?-

-Es..,Es Kouga-

Ese día, las horas transcurrieron lentamente, la universidad realizó un tributo al estudiante de fotografía de tercer año, que había dejado de vivir.

Hakkaku comenzó a guardar las cosas de su amigo, sus cuadernos, libros, fotografías.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos, mirando aquello últimos escritos que había compartido con el moreno.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Sus manos tomaron ese papel que su compañero había dejado sobre la mesa, ese día en que salió corriendo del salón, el último día que le vería.

Una fotografía, y un titulo al lado de ella.

Hechizo de brillo de luna.

No fue el escrito lo que llamó su atención.

Si no como una tinta invisible comenzaba a rellenar aquel fragmento de imagen. Y sus orbes quedaron fijos, inmóviles contemplando aquella figura que comenzaba a formarse.

La figura de su amigo.

-¿Kouga?-

Y unas letras doradas terminaron aquel escrito.

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, perdóname por no quererte- _

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, ahora comprendo que hay que ser paciente-_

_-Alguien estaba esperándome al otro lado-_

_-Y ese alguien se ha convertido en mí ser amado-._

Hakkaku giró su rostro, esperando que todo aquello fuera producto de su imaginación, pero al mirar por la ventana pudo distinguirles.

Dos siluetas que caminaban de la mano, abrazadas.

Podían ser vistos por los orbes de cualquier persona; sin embargo…no podían reflejarse en los fragmentos de un espejo.

_-Hechizo de brillo de luna, los fantasmas podemos amar.-_

_**-Fin-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Notas:**_

Los personajes pertenecen a su autora, debido a estética eh colocado estas notas al final del capítulo, si gustas déjame un rr, si no, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.

A quienes leen con todo mi amor.

_**Canción:**_

-Your love is magic- Michael Jackson-

Re-editado: Marzo del 2009

* * *

…**Disconforme, eternamente esta en mi distrayendo…  
…Reaccionando…  
…Contra mi voluntad estoy parado al lado de mi reflexión…  
…Esta frecuentando…  
…Parece que no puedo encontrarme de nuevo…  
…Mis paredes se cierran…**

-Crawling in my skin-

Linkin Park


End file.
